The Credit Card Accountability Responsibility and Disclosure Act of 2009 (Credit Card Act of 2009) is a federal law passed by the United States Congress and signed by the President on May 22, 2009. Congress describes the Credit Card Act of 2009 as comprehensive credit card reform legislation for establishing fair and transparent practices relating to the extension of credit. The Credit Card Act of 2009, among many other various impacts, limits access to cards for people of certain ages, and allows cardholders to set limits on credit cards. The Credit Card Act of 2009 makes it more difficult for people with poor or no credit history to obtain a credit card. Notwithstanding the Credit Card Act of 2009, in times of economic recession or depression, it may also be increasingly difficult for people with poor or no credit history to be approved for a credit card because some financial institutions become more risk adverse during these times, and thus may limit the amount of credit that they extend to customers. Furthermore, credit card customers are typically averse to acting as co-signers for people with poor or no credit history because they do not want to be liable for any debt that other people on the card might accrue. Thus, there is a need to develop apparatuses and methods that help businesses provide credit options to consumers who are restricted by the Credit Card Act of 2009 and/or consumers with poor or no credit history, as well as helping customers limit the debt that any consumers authorized to use the credit card account of the customers can accrue.